Political Animals- TJ and Sean first meet
by Sioph
Summary: Set in July 2010 during Elaine's campaign for presidency and 6 months before T.J's suicide attempt. There will be more chapters, rated M for future.
1. Chapter 1

**T.J/Sean: First meet**

The Hammond twins where shopping in the summer afternoon in June. They picking up a few last minute supplies from a grocery store near T.J's apartment for a party their mother was throwing for her presidential campaign. It was near the fruit and vegetable stand that T.J. first noticed the 5"11 blonde checking him out from the other end of the isle. Douglas saw him looking at the man and sighed. "Don't even think about it." He said placing a few groceries into their trolley.

"What?" T.J. asked in genuine confusion.

"Him" Douglas replied moving his head slightly to the man. "That's the republican congressman Sean Reeves, he is a complete ass but he's married so don't think about doing anything."

"I'm not interested in him!" T.J. lied. "There was a guy behind him who I was checking out."

Douglas stared at his brother contemplating if he was telling the truth or not. "It wouldn't matter if you where anyway because he doesn't play for your team. Now, come on we need to get this back before mom kills us."

"Yeah, I'll be back in a sec, I just need to get a magazine. Meet you at the cash register." T.J. smiled before quickly leaving his brother with the shopping to the magazine and newspaper stand where the blonde man, Sean Reeves, was looking over various broadsheet newspapers. Having a quick look around T.J. picked up a copy of Vanity Fair and started to flick through; occasionally looking up subtly to see the congressman checking him out. When he reached the spread about the congressman he looked from the article to the man which got the congressman's attention.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"No, it's ok I was just admiring your spread in Vanity Fair but I do have to say they did not capture your good side." T.J. replied. He extended out his right hand. "T.J. Hammond."

Sean looked at it cautiously; T.J. had a bad reputation with drugs and alcohol and if he was known to be socialising with him could result in a declining of votes which would not be good in his career but looking up at T.J's mischievous smile he couldn't help but grasp T.J's hand with his left hand and introduce himself. "Sean Reeves" he said with a smile that matched T.J's. For a moment they just stood together, hands still locked together, T.J. feeling the cold press of Sean's gold wedding ring against the warmth of his own hand before a buzzing in T.J's pocket snapped him back into reality.

It was a missed call from Douglas.  
"Sean, I have to go now but we should meet up sometime. I'll show you Washington."

"Thanks but I have-"

"-meetings with all the boring people in politics. Let me show you around. It will be fun."

Sean thought for a moment. His impulses told him to go for it but his political brain, and ambition, screamed the complete opposite. "You know its fine; you must have work and stuff to do. Forget I mentioned it." T.J. turned and walked away, leaving the Vanity Fair magazine open on Sean's spread, heading back to his brother at the front of the store.

"Wait," Sean said stopping T.J. in his tracks. "It would be _refreshing _to get away from politics for a while, here's my card. Give me a call tomorrow if you are free."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The club was booming with people dancing, drinking and in the back room taking drugs. The music vibrated straight through Sean's body as he stepped into the club looking around for his guide for the night, T.J. Unable to find him he went to the bar and ordered himself a drink. Music thudded in his ears and he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the same mischievous grin from earlier on T.J's face and couldn't help but smile back. "You came." T.J, said beaming.

"Well you promised me a fun time" Sean shouted over the music. "Thought I would take you up on that offer."

T.J. ordered them both a drink and then led Sean into the back room of the club. He was nervous but excited at the same time as he took a seat next to T.J. and watched as he downed his drink in one. A dark skinned man slightly smaller than Sean then came and greeted T.J. before whispering something in his ear and handing him a clear packet of pills and a small vial of cocaine. Sean's excitement soon vanished and he began to think about his public image as a person in politics. If someone saw him, or even took a picture, of him taking being around drugs let alone taking them he would be done for. T.J. saw the concern on his face and told him not to worry, the room was private. No one would get in without his permission. Sean looked around the room and saw everyone was otherwise occupied which caused a small flicker of relief to stir. Still seeing the worry on his face T.J. placed the small vial of cocaine in the inside pocket of his jacket and swallowed an ecstasy tablet from the clear packed. "Have you ever taken it before?" T.J. asked in a slight whisper while moving close to Sean so that they where only a few centimetres from touching.

"In college." Sean muttered under his breath fully aware of the lack of space between T.J's mouth and his own.

"It only lasts four hours, five at most. Plus, it's really dark back here so no one will see you. Do you want some? It will make your night a hell of a lot better." T.J. said. Sean just nodded his head slightly. "Open up" T.J. smiled holding the small pill between his finger and thumb. Sean opened his mouth slightly but instead of T.J. place the pill in his mouth as Sean thought he would do, he placed it on his own tongue and then inside Sean's mouth. He swallowed the pill as soon as T.J's tongue had placed it on his own. Sean was slightly startled at T.J's actions and for an instant forgot where he was. Soon T.J's hands moved down to gently massage his penis. Sean jumped back and became fully aware of where he was. He was speechless and just stared at T.J. "You can't tell me you don't want it."

"I do." Sean muttered. "But I'm married. To a woman. If the press find out-"

"- What is it everyone in politics being so worried about the press? If you don't lie then you won't have anything to be worried about." T.J. moved a little closer to Sean but not as close as he was before.

"If the press find out me I will lose any chance of a career in politics."

"I'm going to get a drink." T.J. said standing up. "Maybe by the time I get back we can actually have some that doesn't involve getting worried about the press and the tablet might have kicked in a little." He went to the bar and ordered his drink, quite annoyed at Sean and all his worries about the press. While he was at the bar Sean looked around and saw that no one around knew who he or T.J. was. He thought for a moment and then went up the bar, turned T.J. around and smashed his lips onto T.J's own. They remained at the bar for a few moments, just kissing, until T.J. broke away and breathed deep. "Want to get out of here?" He asked leaving money on the bar for his drink and pulling Sean out with him not waiting for an answer.

Once in T.J's car, they drove for about ten minutes to T.J's apartment both finding it hard to keep away from the other. They pulled up outside in the dimly lit parking lot. Sean surprised himself when his mouth pressed against T.J's as they parted and he groaned into the kiss. Sean's body responded purely on impulse, grinding down again T.J, his hands worked at a frantic pace to get his pants off. T.J. moved back a little. "You know, I have a perfectly good bed upstairs." He smiled.

"I can't wait." Sean said pulling off his own pants and hen moving his hands quickly to do the same to T.J. who aided him as fast as he could. The two of them were writing and groaning and rocking against each other until T.J. finally persuaded Sean to come upstairs.


End file.
